jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Flash
Flash is a Gadget released through Version 1.3.5 update on May 24, 2012, together with the Dezapinator and the Turbo Boost. This gadget, in a form of a robotic dog, helps players by obtaining Coins and Spin Tokens, and occasionally knocks over Scientists. Achievements Flash is required to earn the secret achievement Walkies. Walkies: Take Flash on a 10km walk. This is obtained by traveling with flash for a total of 10,000m. Vehicles Flash receives a miniaturized version of the current Vehicle the player is using, though this is not the case with the Bad As Hog or Mr. Cuddles, where it instead hitches a ride with Barry in the aforementioned vehicles. Also note that the color of the miniaturized Vehicles change when the Golden Vehicles upgrade is applied. *Lil' Stomper - Flash wears a miniaturized red suit with a rocket strapped on the rear. *Crazy Freaking Teleporter - Flash wears a helmet that is connected to Barry's teleporter. *Gravity Suit - Flash wears a metallic hat similar to Barry's suit, which Flash rolls instead of going straight up or down while altering gravity. *Bad As Hog - Barry's chopper-style motorcycle is redone and has an added sidecar beside it for Flash to ride on. *Profit Bird- Flash receives a smaller version of Barry's Profit Bird, though without a windshield, is blue, it does not open it's mouth, but still shoots money out the back. *Mr. Cuddles - Flash hitches a ride on the head portion of Mr. Cuddles. If you remain at the top of the screen, without coming down, Flash will continue running underneath Mr. Cuddles. Once you come a bit lower, he will then jump onto Cuddle's head. *Wave Rider - Flash balances on a small surfing board with an motorboat engine at the end *Strong Arm Machine (S.A.M.) Flash stands still as if to let you catch up, but doesn't keep walking. A short time later, he will appear to be right next to Barry in the cockpit. *Sleigh of Awesome - Flash wears antlers and has a red nose. This does not change his behaviour. Trivia *If Flash is equipped, waiting long enough on the starting screen will result in Flash falling asleep. *Though Flash has the ability to get Coins and Spin Tokens, his jump height is limited, which means he cannot retrieve the collectibles higher than the middle of the screen. *If the player chooses to replace Flash for another gadget and would normally start another run, posters that say "Lost: Flash" with his picture on it will appear around the laboratory. **As the player starts more runs or goes farther, the posters will come off and eventually disappear. **In addition, when changing Flash for another Gadget and returning to the main screen, he will run away. ***If Flash is replaced with the Free Ride gadget and you return to the main screen and start before he runs completely off screen, he will return in his form of the vehicle, allowing 3 gadgets to be active at one time. (note: does not work with every vehicle) *Zappers, Missiles and Lasers cannot harm or kill Flash, as he appears to be standing in front of them, despite his ability to collect coins, which are in the same layer as Barry. *In the description, "burns rubber" doesn't mean anything at all. **However, "Burns rubber" could refer to what he does when the player obtains a vehicle. *If you're riding Mr. Cuddles, and you're too high for Flash to reach, he will give chase, but won't do anything. If you take Mr. Cuddles lower, he will then jump onto it. This can be done with the Bad As Hog but this is very hard. *If you have Flash equipped with Flying Pig it will make a gadget combo called Odd Couple. *If Flash is equipped with Nerd Repellant, it will make a gadget combo called Not So Lonely. *He is similar to Rush, Megaman's loyal pet dog. *In the main screen, if you wait some time, you can notice some of the scientists being scared and some others run away from Flash. *Flash's description calling him a "best friend" may be a refrence to the phrase "man's best friend" which is used when talking about dogs. *Upon Barry's death, Flash will walk up and stand still, inanimate, as if he is sad. Gallery Flash.PNG|Flash as he appear in the Gadgets menu. Teleporter Flash.PNG|Flash with Barry using the Crazy Freaking Teleporter Flash on a walk.PNG|Flash on a walk with Barry. Flash on the menu screen.PNG|Flash on the title screen waiting. Flash Collects Coin.png|Flash Collects Coins Flash Spin Token.jpeg|Flash collecting a spin token. Flash On Mr.Cuddles.png|Flash On Mr. Cuddles FlashSam.jpeg|Flash in S.A.M. Flash With rocket.png|Flash with Mini Rocket Flash In Mini Profit Bird.png|Flash On Mini Golden Profit Bird Walkies Achievement obtained.png|Walkies achievement obtained. Don't know why obtained in the Stash Sleeping Flash.jpg|Flash sleeping on Barry's death. Video Trailer Category:Gadgets